Lorsque le silence se faufile
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Tout autour de lui avait beau être pressé, précipité, jeté dans les bras d'un tourment provisoire, ce n'étaient pas ses yeux qu'il avait ouvert pour les observer ; il les regardait avec son instinct. Parce qu'Anton savait. Et il allait le faire savoir.


_Il savait. Tout autour de lui avait beau être pressé, précipité, jeté dans les bras d'un tourment provisoire, ce n'étaient pas ses yeux qu'il avait ouvert pour les observer ; il les regardait avec son instinct, ce même pressentiment qui s'égosillait à travers ses entrailles. Les murmures hâtifs et poussés lui paraissaient étouffés, n'étant que suffocants sous le poids de sa conscience. Il ne les écoutait pas. Ne les entendait pas. Parce qu'Anton savait. _ _Et il allait le faire savoir._

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je continue dans mon délire avec cette fois-ci la catastrophe de Tchernobyl du 26 avril 1986. Nous sommes donc en Ukraine, sous l'époque soviétique, dans le village le plus proche de la centrale : Pripyat. Les personnages sont, comme d'habitude, inventés.

PsychoseAigue

(Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes)

* * *

><p>Le bruit grinçait. Aigu et Incessant. Les balancements réguliers de son corps dans le vide permettaient au vent, indifférent et insensible, de l'attraper tranquillement entre ses brises glaciales percutant de plein fouet son visage lorsqu'il était haut dans le ciel, caressant tendrement ses joues lorsqu'il était tiré en arrière.<p>

Les yeux dans le vide, Anton sentit son cœur mourir contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'une main ferme le stoppa en plein mouvement. Il leva les yeux vers Stepan avant de les redescendre sur la bouteille de vodka encastrée de force dans son torse.

' _Arrêtes de te balancer, et bois. Tu donnes sérieusement le tournis '_

Anton étira un léger sourire et amena la bouteille à ses lèvres. L'eau de vie traça paisiblement son chemin au travers de sa gorge, laissant derrière elle cette marque brûlante qui, aussi familière était-elle, lui faisait toujours le même effet. Un peu d'invincibilité et beaucoup de courage.

Il passa la bouteille déjà bien entamée au suivant, habitude qui s'était transformée en routine, et releva finalement la tête vers le ciel qui se fermait peu à peu, reprenant inconsciemment ses vacillements dans le vide.

' _Ca vous arrive d'avoir peur ? '_ Demanda brusquement Aleksandr, brisant le lourd silence qui régnait.

' _On a peur que si on a quelque chose à se reprocher '_ Enchérit Viktor

' _Non, je veux dire … Pour vos familles ? '_

' _Ta famille a quelque chose à se reprocher ? '_

Bien que la réplique était accompagnée d'un petit sourire en coin, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir quant à la suspicion qui s'était glissée entre chaque mot. Ce doute qui décortiquait chacune de leurs phrases, chacun de leurs gestes.

Aleksandr soupira _' Evidemment que non. C'est juste que les temps sont durs '_

' _Et que ton raisonnement est purement individualiste '_

La tension n'eut pas le temps de monter d'un cran qu'elle atteignit directement son summum et la voix claqua _' Je t'interdis d'insinuer une chose pareille. Je ne suis pas un chien capitaliste ! '_

Viktor eut un léger rire avant d'allumer tranquillement une cigarette. Les traits désordonnés que la fumée laissait derrière elle eurent l'audace d'attirer l'attention d'Anton qui détacha enfin ses yeux de l'azur profond pour les plonger tout droit dans la discorde.

' _Tu n'es qu'un petit patriote. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu intégrer le Komsomol '_

' _C'est vrai que tu t'en sors tellement bien, Viktor '_ Fit Stepan, l'ironie au bout des lèvres.

' _D'après mon père, j'ai en effet un brillant avenir qui m'attends dans la Nomenklatura '_

Anton ne put retenir un rire tandis qu'Aleksandr enchaînait _' Dommage pour toi, la Glasnost et la Perestroïka mettront un terme à ton ascension sociale '_

L'éclat de rire se fit cette-fois général et Viktor écrasa brusquement sa cigarette sur le rebord du banc _' L'ascension sociale ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? '_

' _Pour un type qui ne cherche que les privilèges. Tu l'as dis toi-même : tu vises la Nomenklatura '_

' _Je ne cherche aucun privilège et il n'y a aucun privilège à chercher. Nous sommes tous égaux '_

' _Nous savons tous ce qu'ils sont réellement '_

' _Oserais-tu insinuer qu'ils sont corrompus ? '_

' _Il n'y a pas de corruption dans notre système, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque Viktor '_

Le ton était sans équivoque et le jeu devenait pointilleux, dangereux _' J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool '_

' _Il faut croire que nous sommes deux '_

Le silence de leurs cris et l'intensité des blessures qu'ils ne pouvaient s'infliger que du regard se mêlèrent à l'air déjà bien compact entre les deux adolescents. Et devant ce bloc compressé qui prenait l'aspect d'une lame acérée tendue sous leurs gorges respectives, Anton ne put qu'essayer de vainement s'interposer.

' _Ok les mecs, la journée était fatigante, les filles étaient lourdes et la chaleur écrasante. Et il est carrément évident qu'aucun de nous ne tient réellement l'alcool, alors on va juste s'éclaircir l'esprit et arrêter d'essayer d'avoir une conversation qui mériterait toute notre attention en temps normal alors que nous sommes probablement incapable de marcher droit '_

La défiance se dissimula habilement dans le silence qui suivit sans pour autant disparaître définitivement. La crainte, elle, battit en retraite devant ce prétexte plus que crucial ; avec une possible explication, la méfiance s'égarait, se perdait dans les pensées de chacun - bien qu'elle éclaterait dans toute sa splendeur le jour où personne ne pourrait donner d'explications cohérentes, laissant alors la peur atteindre un point de non-retour.

Les anciens rouages se mirent à se mouvoir à nouveau sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en est réellement conscience, et la bouteille vogua tranquillement de mains en mains comme poussée par le courant d'une de ces mers agitées qui laissaient la paisibilité envahir le regard perdu dans ses flots qui avalait ces pensées dans ses remous.

Au fil des minutes qui se succédaient les brises glaciales devinrent éreintantes et la nuit eut raison d'eux. Après quelques dernières cigarettes écrasées, quelques blagues à peine sarcastiques et quelques rires tout juste forcés, le verre s'écrasa contre le bitume dans un bruit assourdissant.

Anton baissa lentement les yeux vers la bouteille vide qui venait de rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Pensif comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'être, il la ramassa inconsciemment, l'oubliant dans une poubelle alors qu'il quittait à son tour le parc. Peut-être devait-il remédier à quelque chose dans sa vie …

Encore fallait-il savoir quoi.

Ses muscles endoloris d'avoir été autant désabusés lorsqu'il avait tenté de regagner sa misérable chambre à l'unique force de ses bras accompagnaient la sensation d'oppression contre ses tempes qu'avait provoqué son réveil.

Anton souffla, ses yeux se plongeant dans la faible clarté qu'avait pris sa chambre dans ses filets. À côté, les cliquetis insistants et assourdissants de la cuisine de sa mère le fatiguaient déjà. Il finit par attraper des vêtements, prenant son mal en patience et s'en alla se doucher rapidement.

Démotivé au possible et les sens encore embrumés, il débarqua dans la cuisine. Et les pressentiments l'étouffèrent brusquement, l'assaillirent d'une frénésie démesurée. Faible et vulnérable, son esprit n'était en rien un obstacle. Et l'appréhension gagnait d'ardeur à chaque secondes.

' _Où est papa ? '_

' _Ils l'ont cherché hier soir pendant que tu rêvassais '_ Ton accusateur, presque meurtrier. Berceau de la culpabilité. Et la peur, la peur lui arrachait les mots. Ces mots qu'il était incapable de prononcer, qu'il était incapable d'entendre.

Alors il avait détourné sa question.

' _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont cherché ? '_

' _Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Ton père reviendra quand il aura finit ce qu'il a à faire. Maintenant assis-toi et manges, tu as du travail aujourd'hui '_

Il n'avait jamais compris. Ses questions, récurrentes et acharnées, qui le maudissaient depuis qu'il avait l'âge de 7 ans n'avaient jamais obtenues ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de réponse. Sa mère le méprisait sans raisons apparentes. Et des fois, même, il jurerait voir cet éclat dans ses yeux. Cet éclat que ses yeux avaient lorsqu'elle parlait de ces abjects impérialistes américains. Oui, des fois, il jurerait qu'elle le haïssait.

Pourtant, il avait redoublé d'effort pour se montrer digne. Pour que sa mère soit fière, pour qu'elle soit présente. Son parcours au sein des pionniers n'avait que sembler normal, celui qu'il entretenait au sein du Komsomol avait l'air de peu lui importer. Et même lorsqu'il s'était déterminé à rejoindre le camp d'Artek, pourtant le plus prestigieux du régime, elle n'avait semblé que partiellement convaincue.

' _Tu as finis ? '_ Qu'elle s'impatienta. Il hocha lentement la tête et elle poursuivit _' Bien, alors vas te changer '_

' _Pourquoi ? Le marathon n'est que cette après-midi '_

' _Est-ce que tu serais en train d'insinuer que le marathon de la paix n'est qu'un prétexte pour mettre quelque chose de plus présentable ? '_

' _Non, bien sûr que non '_

' _Alors files ! '_

Il se laissa tombé sur son lit, lourd d'incompréhension. L'habitude avait finit par avoir raison de lui. Elle lui avait appris à aimer sa mère comme elle était, à se contenter du maigre temps qu'elle voulait bien lui accorder. Mais jamais, jamais, son ton ne s'était fait aussi ouvertement accusateur. Et il en frissonnait encore d'appréhension.

L'après-midi ne fut qu'épuisements et fatigue avant de devenir brusquement meurtrière. Ses yeux voguaient distraitement sur la centrale dont ils devaient délimiter le tour lorsque les doutes s'étaient immiscés en lui d'une violence inouïe. Il s'était alors accroché à son faible objectif pour ne pas perdre pied, pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans cette vague impétueuse, irascible. Cette chose qui le prenait de haut et qui, il le savait, n'aurait qu'un ascendant torrentiel sur lui.

Alors il n'avait finit par faire que ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux : faire étouffer ces doutes, ces inquiétudes qui le parsemaient de coups en traître, profitant de son état des plus épouvantable. Faire taire toutes ces pensées qu'il ne devrait avoir, qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

Parce que la rapide disparition de son père n'avait rien de bien inquiétant, et s'il avait dû partir en pleine nuit et qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré en fin de soirée, c'était probablement parce qu'il s'acharnait au travail, dévoué qu'il était envers le Parti.

Mais sa méfiance ne s'égara pas. Pire encore, ces pressentiments l'avaient littéralement assiégé. Le lendemain il n'était plus qu'inquiétude et colère. L'absence de son père était lancinante et s'il en avait été capable, il aurait confronté. Il se serait levé face à la peur, il se serait tenu droit face à l'appréhension, il l'aurait même regardé dans les yeux. Il l'aurait intimidé, menacé s'il l'avait fallu, il l'aurait tenu à la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il sache. Jusqu'à ce que la vérité lui éclate en pleine figure.

Mais il ne fit qu'avaler son petit-déjeuner en silence, s'en allant dans sa chambre quelque temps plus tard pour pouvoir se préparer.

C'est là que ses entrailles s'égosillèrent. Sa mère entra comme une furie, s'acharnant à prendre les premiers vêtements qu'elle avait sous la main.

' _Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu - '_

' _Prends le strict minimum. Tout doit rentrer dans le sac en bas '_

' _Mais pour- '_

' _Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout '_

Le ton était sec, intimidant, et il n'osa pas aller au-delà. Une chose au fond de lui se déchainait, se tortillait dans tous les sens possible si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir correctement les choses. La colère, puissante et fière, ne pu que profiter de son état de flottement pour s'accrocher à lui, pour le dominer complètement. Et alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait, alors tout ses ressentiments plus irrités les uns que les autres allaient enfin prendre leur envol, il y eut cette chose qui s'y agrippa comme un forcené. Cette peur qu'il avait vainement contenu tout au long de la journée, ces doutes dont il avait catégoriquement refusé l'existence. Et il se perdit.

L'appréhension faisait pression, la colère reculait dans ses tranchées. La peur et l'incompréhension étaient telles que l'animosité finit par baisser les armes. Et le tranchant de la crainte n'avait rien à lui envier.

Anton déglutit tandis que sa mère lui lança un regard réprobateur, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste qu'elle avait déjà finit. Elle ne dit rien de plus, et s'était déjà bien assez. Les mots ne sont que faibles face à la brutalité d'un regard.

Il se retourna dans sa chambre, avant de se pencher vers son lit alors que sa mère était déjà repartie. Il souleva son oreiller et en récupéra une photographie. Ses yeux s'y accrochèrent malgré lui.

Ses doigts effleuraient lentement le visage rieur de Nastia avec l'étrange sensation de la perdre. Il était terrifié. Terrifié de ce qui gisait en lui. Terrifié devant cette énormité, devant ce trou béant qu'il sentait à ses pieds.

Le vertige, fulgurant, lui arracha définitivement ses doutes. Et sans appréhension, la colère était déchaînée.

' _Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe '_

Sa mère se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard avant de retourner face à la fenêtre.

' _Nous partons pendant 2 jours ou 3. Ils viennent nous chercher à 14H '_

' _C'est la centrale, c'est ça ? '_

' _Rien de grave, ce n'est que par mesures de précaution '_

' _Et papa, il y est depuis plus de 24H par simples mesures de précaution aussi ? '_

Elle fut si rapidement proche de lui qu'il en sursauta _' Nous dirons que c'est l'absence de ton père qui te monte à la tête. Maintenant, tu vas aller immédiatement dans ta chambre et que je n'entende plus ce genre d'inepties abjectes sortir de ta bouche '_

Il s'agrippa fermement au rebord de la fenêtre et se hissa à la force de ses bras jusqu'à pouvoir se stabiliser suffisamment pour toquer doucement contre la vitre. Ses muscles commençaient à le brûler et le vide qu'il sentait sous ses pieds ne l'aidait pas franchement à reprendre ses esprits.

Finalement la fenêtre s'ouvrit et Nastia étira un petit sourire.

' _Tu ne sais toujours pas utiliser les portes ? '_

Elle le laissa entrer et il reprit tranquillement son souffle.

' _J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de la dernière fois où je suis passé par ta porte '_

' _Un jour tu vas te casser quelque chose ' _Qu'elle soupira

' _C'est ce que tu me répètes depuis qu'on a 8 ans. Et on en a 15 … '_

Elle hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire et après une petite hésitation, il reprit _' Tu as entendu, toi aussi, à la radio ? '_

' _C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? '_

Il tressaillit légèrement _' Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais au courant. Et te voir avant de partir '_

Elle fronça les sourcils _' Tu sais que c'est juste l'histoire de 3 jours ? Mercredi, on sera de retour '_

Il acquiesça non sans grande peine, rendant Nastia que plus hésitante encore, troublée par son comportement.

' _De toute façon, Viktor est déjà passé il y a dix minutes '_

' _Viktor ? '_ Qu'il répéta, incrédule

' _J'ai décidé d'accepter finalement '_

' _Il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien Nastia. Comment est-ce que tu peux, mais bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas le supporter ! '_

' _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui Anton, je peux savoir ? '_

' _J'ai qu'ils sont venus chercher mon père. Hier, en pleine nuit ! Et tu veux me faire croire qu'ils n'évacuent sous mesures de précaution que maintenant ? Ca fait plus de 24H qu'il n'est pas rentré ! '_

' _Dis-moi que tu n'as pas dit ça. Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé … '_

' _Putain mais merde Nastia ! Ils auraient dû nous évacuer avant, ils auraient dû nous prévenir. Et s'ils ont cherché mon père, s'ils l'ont cherché hier, c'est que le problème ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! '_

' _J'arrives pas à le croire Anton. Tu crois qu'ils nous mentiraient, tu crois qu'ils risqueraient nos vies ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Si ils ont cherché ton père comme tu dis, c'était peut-être pour essayer de régler le problème ! '_

' _Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! C'était hier qu'ils auraient dû nous évacuer par mesures de précaution ! Va faire exploser un train et évacuer le lendemain les morts sous « simples mesures de précaution » ! '_

Son cœur se serra devant le regard que venait de lui lancer Nastia. Il devînt fébrile, la crainte le rendait si vulnérable qu'il s'étonna d'être toujours debout. Il n'osa pas rompre le silence, se contentant de subir les échos de sa colère qui allaient et venaient contre lui, qui le martyrisait de son acidité provoquant déjà les premières lueurs de remord.

' _Tu vois, ça, ça c'est exactement le genre de discours que ne tiendrait jamais Viktor. Tu – Je ne comprends pas. Ca fait tellement d'années qu'on se connaît, comment tu peux, comment tu peux juste tout remettre en cause ? '_

' _Je crois en nos valeurs Nastia, tu le sais '_

' _Et depuis quand un camarade doute de sa confiance envers le gouvernement ? '_

C'était pourtant une question simple. Une question simple qui avait des conséquences tellement compliquées.

' _Tu devrais t'en aller, tu devrais vraiment t'en aller Anton '_

Il releva les yeux, piqué par l'amertume. Il ne comprenait rien, tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Il n'y avait que cette chose, cette chose inqualifiable, insupportable dont il était sûr : quelque chose se passait. Et il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment.

' _Tu ne l'aimes même pas '_ Qu'il fit alors qu'il passait ses jambes à travers la fenêtre

' _Ca ne te regarde plus dorénavant '_

C'était la rage qui avait consumé l'entièreté de son être alors qu'il s'était hissé jusqu'à sa chambre. La rage, brute, de celle qui ne faisait pas de concessions. La rage qui le hantait, qui le manipulait. Impatient, il avait bouillonné contre lui-même jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'armée. Il les regardait distraitement de la fenêtre, le poing fermé. Le poing ficelé par les remords.

Sa mère ne tarda pas à l'appeler.

' _Et papa ? '_

' _Il nous rejoindra plus tard '_

Impuissant face à ce reflux de rage qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de ressentir, il ne fit que suivre le chemin de la passivité, suivant docilement sa mère au-dehors. L'armée organisait l'évacuation et ils suivirent les ordres lancés à tout bout de champs.

Autour de lui, tout le monde haletait. C'était dérangeant, déstabilisant. Les questions fusaient, se répercutant sur les soldats qui ne disaient pas un mot. Les gens étaient pressés, hâtifs. Complétement perdus.

Et le mutisme des soldats perdurait.

' _Non '_

Sa mère se retourna brusquement vers lui, l'air ahuri _' Pardon ? '_

' _Papa est là-bas ! Je ne le laisserai pas ici ! '_

' _Ecoutes-toi un peu '_ Elle se rapprocha d'Anton afin que ses cris n'alertent pas les gens à proximité _' Ton père va bien. Tu devrais être fier de lui '_

' _Fier de quoi ? Fier qu'il soit mis à contribution quitte à le laisser courir un risque ? '_

' _J'ai cru t'avoir dit ne plus vouloir entendre de telles choses sortir de ta bouche ! '_

' _Ouais c'est ça, regarde là-bas. Regarde et dis-moi que tu ne sens pas que tes entrailles se contractent, dis-moi que tu n'as pas peur pour lui, dis-moi que tu crois réellement qu'on va revenir ici comme si de rien était ! '_

' _Anton, je te prévie- '_

' _Tu sais très bien que papa y est depuis plus de 24H ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne nous évacuent pas par simple prévention ! '_

' _Ca suffit Anton, je suis ta mère. Tu vas venir avec moi et monter dans ce bus ! '_

' _Ma mère ? Tu n'as jamais été une mère pour moi ! Tu m'as toujours détesté, tu m'as toujours délaissé. Alors tu sais quoi ? Monte dans ce foutu bus mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans papa ! '_

Il cru que son regard était en train de le déchiqueté, de le tailladé secondes après secondes. Et pendant un instant, il cru vraiment qu'elle allait l'assommer pour le traîner de force. Mais elle ne fit que s'approcher plus encore, ses traits tirés par un mépris que jamais Anton ne lui avait encore vu.

Il déglutit.

' _Tu as raison. Je t'ai toujours détesté, parce que tu n'es rien d'autre Anton. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une chose détestable, contre-nature, une chose dont Dieu n'accepterait jamais l'existence '_

Il s'était trompé : ce n'était pas son regard qui le tailladait, c'était ses mots. Ses mots qui le perforaient, ses mots aiguisés qui glissaient sur lui, lancinants. Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un esprit torturé, massacré.

' _Mais tu es mon fils, et j'ai toujours subit ton existence. Pendant tellement d'années Anton, pendant tellement d'années j'ai dû supporter ta présence ! Et j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, j'ai vraiment fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'enlever ça mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un fléau ! '_

Il ne sentait plus son cœur tellement celui-ci tremblait de rage contre sa cage thoracique. L'incompréhension ne lui permettait pas de faire le moindre geste, d'esquisser la moindre pensée cohérente.

' _Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu … '_

' _Tu es une honte Anton. Une honte pour nous, une honte pour Dieu, une honte pour le système '_

' _Non. Non. Non ! ' _

' _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'était facile de réparer tout ce que ta démence faisait autour d'elle ? Tu crois que c'était facile de justifier que mon fils n'a pas essayé de s'introduire en douce chez la voisine mais seulement de récupérer le ballon qu'il avait fait léviter jusqu'au 5 ème étage ? Tu crois que c'était facile d'être toujours derrière ton dos pour faire attention à ce que tu ne fasses pas accidentellement disparaître quelque chose comme la fois où tu as réduis en poussière la glace d'un autre garçon parce que tu n'avais pas eut le droit d'en avoir une ? '_

* * *

><p>Ca aurait dû être un OS, mais quand j'ai vu le nombre de mots qu'il m'a fallut rien que pour rattacher le monde de la Magie avec les différents personnages, je me suis dis qu'on allait faire ça en plusieurs chapitres !<p>

J'espère donc que celui-la n'aura pas été trop terrible ! Enfin surtout pas trop ennuyeux ...


End file.
